bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
BraveSummer2019:Dungeon
- Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. First Clear Rewards: *1 Gem ---- *Killing the Elderly Man will result in your squad being instantly KO'd. **In the first wave, the Elderly Man needs to survive up to the end of turn 4. On the second wave, the Elderly Man needs to survive to the end of turn 3. On the final wave, the Elderly Man needs to survive to the end of turn 1. *For each wave, keep an eye on each thief's actions. **The thief that says any of the following is considered "aggressive": ***"Hand over your money, old man!" ***"I'm getting angry, old man!" ***"We need this money!" **The thief that says any of the following is considered "scared": ***"I'm scared!" **The old man will also say certain dialogue from Turn 2 onwards on each wave. ***If the old man says "You there! Scare off that bad kid with sparks!", perform around over 15 sparks on the aggressive thief. ***If the old man says "Keep sparking the bad kid, it's working!", perform around over 15 sparks on the aggressive thief. ***If the old man says "Spare that scared kid.", perform around over 15 sparks on the other thief. Do not target the scared thief. ---- Young Thug *''Hand over your money, old man!'' - Idle *''I said, give it!'' - Idle *''I'm getting angry, old man!'' - Idle *''Shut up, Neo!'' - Idle *''We need this money!'' - Idle *''Not yet!'' - Idle *''Leo, this isn't a good idea…'' - Idle *''Why are we doing this…'' - Idle *''Leo, let's go now!'' - Idle *''Oh no…'' - Idle *''I'm scared!'' - Inflicts Turn-Skip effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''Hurry up, Leo!'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 50% - 60% of HP as damage *''Okay, we've got the money, let's go!'' - Negates Angel Idol effects & instantly defeats all units **Used when Elderly Man is defeated *''Just some lousy sparks…'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''I'm not scared of these sparks…'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''Wha... Someone's here?!'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''Neo, what are those sparks?!'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''Neo, there's someone else here!'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''Close but not enough'' - Fixed 200000 damage *''Is that the most you can spark?'' - Fixed 300000 damage *''I don't like these sparks! Help me, Neo!'' - Fixed 300000 damage *''Hah, you can't stop me!'' - Fixed 300000 damage *''I'll take that!'' - Fixed 200000 damage to Elderly Man **Used upon failing to meet the Spark amount requirements for Wave 1 *''I'll take that!'' - Fixed 300000 damage to Elderly Man **Used upon failing to meet the Spark amount requirements for Wave 2 *''I'll take that!'' - Fixed 999999999 damage to Elderly Man **Used upon failing to meet the Spark amount requirements for Wave 3 *''Argh, those sparks!'' - Idle *''Get lost, idiots!'' - 1 hit AoE attack on all foes *''You-!'' - Idle *''Go away!'' - 1 hit AoE attack *''Please stop! *sob*'' - Idle *''Leo!?'' - Instantly defeats self & allies **Used upon meeting the Spark amount requirements for 3 turns *''Let's split!'' - Instantly defeats self & allies **Fight ends after once skill is used *''Give it!'' - Fixed 999999999 damage *''I don't want to do this!'' - 99% chance to instantly defeat a single unit *''No more!'' - Idle Elderly Man *Vulnerable to all status ailments except Curse and Paralysis *''What? What's going on?'' - Idle *''Don't kill me!'' - Idle *''Oh... just some kids…'' - Idle *''Hmph! No respect at all!'' - Idle *''You there! Scare off that bad kid with sparks!'' - Idle *''That will chase them away!'' - Idle *''These kids are persistent, I'll give them that!'' - Idle *''My patience is coming to an end…'' - Idle *''Spare that scared kid.'' - Idle **Used upon attacking the wrong Young Thug *''Make sure you hit the right one…'' - Idle **Used upon attacking the wrong Young Thug *''Keep sparking the bad kid, it's working!'' - Idle **Used upon attacking the correct Young Thug *''But I have changed... Spare the scared kid!'' - Idle **Used upon attacking the wrong Young Thug *''He doesn't know any better…'' - Idle *''Spark that child 10 times'' - Idle *''Spark that child 20 times'' - Idle |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. First Clear Rewards: *1 Gem ---- *Avoid damaging Captain Kid at all costs. *Always target Pirate Kid. You must deal enough damage to advance to the next wave. **Single-target BB/SBBs and/or Hit Count buffs are recommended. ---- Pirate Kid *''Pirates win!'' - Negates Angel Idol effects & instantly defeats all units **Used when Captain Kid is defeated *''Ouch! Who are you people?!'' - Idle *''Quit interfering!'' - 1 hit AoE attack *''Grrr…'' - Idle *''I'm trying to win!'' - 1 hit AoE attack *''*Sobs*'' - Idle *''Mummy…!'' - 1 hit AoE attack *''Pirate Slash!'' - Fixed 200000 damage to Captain Kid *''Pirates will win this time!'' - Fixed 300000 damage to Captain Kid *''Ultimate Move: Naga Fury!'' - Fixed 999999999 damage to Captain Kid Captain Kid *Vulnerable to all status ailments except Paralysis *''Remember, pirates are supposed to lose!'' - Idle *''Attack the pirate, not me!'' - Idle *''1, 2, 3... Begin!'' - Idle *''Ethan, play properly!'' - Idle *''Uh oh, Ethan looks angry…'' - Idle *''Take that!'' - Fixed 1 damage to Pirate Kid *''Ow! Not so hard!'' - Fixed 1 damage to Pirate Kid *''Hiyah!'' - Fixed 1 damage to Pirate Kid *''Next Round!'' - Instantly defeats self & allies **Used when not defeated for 3 turns. Current wave ends once this skill is used *''Captain win!'' - Instantly defeats self & allies **Used when not defeated for 3 waves. Fight ends once this skill is used |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}